Don't Give Up On Me
by zacefronlvr14
Summary: A story about second chances and opening up your heart again after it's been broken so many times.
1. Chapter 1

"Rosie! Rosie!" Gabriella's heart starts to race. _My baby's the only one I got. How could I be so stupid to let her out of my sight!_ However, lo and behold there Rosie was standing next to a tall man with brown hair. _Oh my god!_

"Get the hell away from my daughter!" Gabriella yelled before scooping Rosie up and turning her around so their backs faced the stranger. Gabriella's heart was beating too fast and every one of her senses were tense and heightened. Gabriella was angered that a stranger would come up to a four year old. He could've been a kidnapper or a serial killer! Gabriella was equal parts upset with Rosie and she was with herself for making such a stupid mistake and turning away. Gabriella took her rage to turn her head around and face the abductor. However, she was slammed with the past as she took in the stranger facing her, except he wasn't a stranger at all.

Gabriella was speechless and gawked at the man.

It was Troy. Troy Bolton.

"G-Gabriella?" Troy whispered in shock as he took in the girl who he had known him for most of his life. The girl he kicked out of his life, though he hadn't meant to.

Gabriella stood still for a moment staring in shock. She had left far, far away from him for a reason.

"_Troy? What's going on?" Gabriella was truly confused, but in the back corner of her mind, she knew how Troy was going to something unbearable._

"_You need to promise me something Gabriella." Troy felt the guilt seeping in with every word that was slipping past his lips._

"_What?"_

"_You have to promise that you won't hate me. Please don't hate me." Troy bit out the last sentence in a harsh whisper. Troy was being selfish. He didn't want to lose her, even though he didn't want her like she wanted him. She was an amazing girl, kind-hearted, loving, smart, kind, and beautiful, but he wasn't Sharpay. He had lost feelings for Gabriella, he had fallen in love with his best friend, and knew that he could not fully love her until he broke up with Gabriella._

"_Why would I hate you?" Gabriella's voice seemed to be caught in her throat as she already knew the inevitable was coming._

"_I-We, can't be together anymore."_

"_W-Why?" Tears started to fill up Gabriella's eyes as she knew the next few words that would come out of his mouth would break her, in every possible way._

"_I don't like you anymore, not in the way you like me. It's not right for either one of us." _

"_But I love you Troy, I told you that." Gabriella's voice was wavering as she was trying so hard to keep herself together._

"_I don't love you. I'm sorry, but I don't."_

Gabriella couldn't even say a word but turned around instead and speedily walked the opposite direction, taking herself and her daughter away.

"Gabriella! Wait! Just wait, please." Troy had ran to her and was trying to talk to her. What could he possibly say that she even had the nerve to listen. He broke her. She felt unwanted her entire life. Her family and friends never stuck around. Then, came this beautiful boy who swooped her heart away with his charm and his smile. The one person who gave her hope, took it away, just like that. She has not trusted or depended on anyone since. She had to be strong for her and Rosie, the only person in the world Gabriella wanted to give her all to.  
However, Gabriella never could resist Troy. Her 17 year old self was dug up and reached for her as Gabriella reluctantly turned around. Gabriella swallowed and waited for Troy to talk.

"I-I didn't know you lived here."  
"Well, I do."

"I really didn't mean to scare you, I was just talking to-" Troy paused as he did not know her name.

Gabriella would be lying if she hadn't completely took Troy out of her life. There had been one picture. One of her and Troy that Gabriella had been going through that Rosie had taken sight of.

Gabriella was having a mental conflict as she was scared for 1) She didn't want Rosie to get attached to any men. Rosie's father had left them because he was scared. Gabriella didn't get to be scared. She fought to give Rosie the best and most normal life as possible. However, it was clear that Rosie craved for a male figure in her life, and honestly, she couldn't blame her. 2) Troy had a track record for leaving and disappointing her and she wasn't sure she could let any part of him even touch her heart of mind again. But of course, she caved. Her heart won this battle.

"Can you tell him your name?" Gabriella asked her daughter softly with encouragement.

Rosie lifted her head from the crook of her mother's neck and looked at Troy with a small smile. "Rosie." She smiled once more before finding shelter in her mother's neck again.

Troy felt something in him that he hadn't felt in a long time, welcomed. If not from Gabriella, from Rosie's small gesture.

"-Rosie. Is she?" Troy stopped, realizing he had no right to ask her that. _Fuck._

"Yes, Rosie is my daughter." Gabriella clipped. Her defenses were starting to rise.

"She's beautiful." Troy whispered with honesty. Rosie really was beautiful, shy, but kind, like Gabriella.

"Thank you. I-We, better get going. Bye." Gabriella wasn't really sure how to feel as she turned turned around and away from him. A part of her was sad, but another, more empowering part of her felt sad. _What we could've been?_

"Gabriella, can we talk? Let's talk. _Please?_" Troy asked carefully and quietly before she had the option of completely walking away from him. It was selfish and he sure as hell didn't deserve to talk to her. But he had to try.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think right now, in the middle of a playground, is a good place to talk."

"No, yes you're right. Another time? Soon." Troy pleaded.

Gabriella kept Rosie close to her and tried to cover her ears but was futile in doing so. Gabriella reminded herself that she did not have time for gimmicks or distractions, her focus should solely be on Rosie. She turned to face Troy with an icy glare.

"What do we even have left to talk about?" Gabriella asked tensely, holding Rosie closer to her.

"I want to apologize. I know I'm the reason you left." Troy said slowly and reluctantly.

"Well, you're the one who left me first." Gabriella bit back.

"I-I know Gabriella. I know. But please? Can we at least catch up? You can bring Rosie too-"

"Rosie's not going anywhere near you again." Gabriella cut him off. She least of all did not need Rosie to be caught up in this mess, especially with the man who broke her mother's heart. Troy's face shut down any sign of hope immediately. "I don't see a reason to anymore Troy." "What-what are you even doing here?" This was a children's playground. _He clearly didn't have an infant with him. Or hmm, maybe he did but didn't pay attention and lost them._ _Seems like something Troy would do._

"Oh, Chad, he brought his son to play. They went to grab some food. I just went to the bank to take some money out.

_Chad Danforth had a son? Wow, things really have changed. I really didn't expect Chad of all people to have children. Then again, he'd want to raise tiny basketball prodigies as soon as possible knowing him. _Gabriella's thought ended with a giggle.

"Chad, with a kid right?" Troy chuckled, in which Gabriella followed on with.

"I didn't know Chad moved to Oregon."

"Yeah, his wife passed away. So he moved him and Aid to where her grandparents lived and is staying with them."

"Oh wow, that's terrible."  
"Yeah, he's been having a tough time, but we're all here for him."

_You weren't for me. _Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts. She felt as if she was being selfish by bringing her own feelings into something that didn't involve her anymore.

"I better get Rosie home."

"Gabriella, please."

"Mommy, just say yes. He's desperate."

"Rosie!" Gabriella gasped. She felt half betrayed that she was taking his side, but more than anything, really proud. Rosie was far too smart to be only four. She was for the most part, fiery, sassy, and knew how to raise hell when she didn't get her way. However, she was kind, forgiving. Rosie has always been ti,id though around strangers, so it shocked Gabriella that Rosie had the confidence to say what she did.

Troy's face lit up and the biggest grin on his face appeared. He wasn't surprised that Gabriella had raised someone so bold and fiery. He couldn't help but laugh at Rosie's comment.

"Rosie's right. I am." Troy became serious, his eyes pleading.

Gabriella caved for not just her sake, but Rosie's. Gabriella could sense a tantrum coming on if Rosie didn't go home and eat. Rosie was the definition of hungry.

"Okay, fine." Gabriella sighed.

"Okay, great! Is tomorrow okay?"

"I can't in the morning, I have work. Then, I have to pick up Rosie from daycare."

"I can pick up Rosie, of course, if that's; okay with you."

"I don't think it works like that. I can-" Gabriella paused. She wanted for Rosie to be around Troy as least as possible. Gabriella had her reasons.

"-I can meet you at my place, after I put Rosie down, at night. My number is still the same. If you're wondering." _Ouch, that came out harsher than I intended. _

Troy's spirit deflated a bit. He was hoping Rosie would be there with them, not just to be a buffer between him and Gabriella, but because he truly did enjoy being in Rosie's presence. However, Troy was not going to push his luck. He'll take what he can get.

"Okay, yeah that works."

"Alright, well we have to go. Goodbye Troy." Gabriella left before Troy had a chance to say anything in return.

"Bye, Troy!" Rosie screamed and laughed before looking at her mother who was blushing.

All Troy could do was smile in amusement and wave back. He also smiled because he felt something different and odd, but he didn't know what it was. He looked forward to tomorrow, but was scared as hell.


	3. Chapter 3

* Italicized words are Gabriella's thoughts! Thank you for reading everyone and reviewing everyone! 3

After Rosie had been put to sleep, Gabriella went into her kitchen and reheated the lasagna she had made earlier, in case Troy had wanted some. She couldn't believe how odd of a day it had been. At first thought her daughter was getting abducted by a handsome stranger. Then that handsome stranger turned out to be the boy who broke her heart seven years earlier. It irked Gabriella that her heart strings still tugged whenever she thought of Troy. She had been put through hell by him, yet something inside her started to come alive. Lust? Love? Loneliness? Who knows? Before yesterday, her feelings towards Troy had been pushed back into her mind. Most of these days Rosie had taken up most of her attention. It was stressful being a single mother, but if Gabriella was being honest, she'd rather Rosie have one committed parent than a half ass parent who couldn't be there for Rosie with his heart and head sober.

It wasn't long after she took the lasagna out of the oven, that someone had rang the doorbell.

_Here we go. _Gabriella mentally tried to prepare herself as she opened the door. Hmm, he's early. He's always punctual, but never early. That had been at least one thing Gabriella could count on him for, but also drove her crazy. He was never a minute early, never a minute late, but always on time. As in the exact minute. When Gabriella had pointed that out to him, he shrugged and smiled. "What can I say? A man likes to be on time, not a minute before or after. The best things come according to plan." _Well, the past 7 years can shit on that, Troy._

"Hey, your earl-" Gabriella's throat had closed up and her words became silenced.

"Hey, Gabriella." James smirked. James is Rosie's father. The one whose not committed to fully and caring his only daughter. Gabriella was a forgiving person, despite all who had done wrong to her in the past. However, Gabriella's patience can only be tested so far, especially when it comes to their daughter. Gabriella had definitely reached the limit when she found Rosie sitting at the bottom of the couch while her father and his friends were smoking god knows what. Gabriella had always cursed herself for bringing her daughter into a world where the man who was supposed to love her the most, didn't. He was too hooked on chasing the high, instead. Gabriella was not going to risk the safety of her daughter, and made an ultimatum. He was given the option to stay and get help and be apart of their lives or leave. He simply left, slamming the door shut leaving a shaken Gabriella trying to comfort

"Sebastian. Get the fuck out." Gabriella bit out.

"C'mon baby, don't be like that." James drawled.

"No, I'm not having this. I mean it. Get out."

"Gabriella! Look. Baby, please I just need some money. I'm trying to get help."

"Y'know even if I did believe that, how? How are you trying to get help?"

"I just have to pay Barry off and then I'm good, I promise. And, and we-I can come back and we can raise Rosie together Gabriella. Just how it's supposed to be. Because your selfish ass doesn't want my own daughter to see her own father. I mean, you just fucking took her from me!" James rambled but his emotions got a hold of her. She saw that he was upset and angry at her for kicking him out of their lives, but until he right his wrongs, on his own, he had no business being anywhere near them.

"I didn't take her from you James. You're not good to be around her like this and you know that. Not until your clean." Gabriella stated with defiance.

"BECAUSE YOU WON'T HELP ME." James roared.

"Daddy?" Rosie asked sleepily, hiding behind Gabriella's legs.

Gabriella jumped. _Shit_. The fighting must have woken Rosie up.  
"Rosie, baby, hey." James' voice softened at the site of his daughter.

Gabriella held Rosie behind her as far back as possible shielding her from her father, who clearly was not sober. "Baby, go back to your room okay? Mommy will be right there." Gabriella whispered hurrily.

"Oh fuck no you don't, Rosie come here with Daddy." James started marching towards them.

"Mommy.." Rosie whimpered. She didn't like seeing her daddy like this or hearing him say bad words. _Fuck, this is not supposed to be happening. He's supposed to be gone. Away. Away from me and Rosie. _

"Rosie, go to your room. Now." Gabriella raised her voice, sternly. Rosie must have snapped out of it and ran to her room.

"NO!" James snarled and tried to push his way inside of the house. Gabriella refused and would fight with all her will before he even stepped foot into her home as she took her stance to block him from entering. James had managed to grab and start pulling her arms from the door.

"Gabriella?"

_God, give me some fucking mercy. Now you bring Troy here?_

"Whose this Gabi?" James snarled as he paused and looked at Troy.

"He's-" Gabriella gulped. She didn't know what to say without provoking James into causing an even bigger scene.

"I'm Troy." Troy answered looking into James' eyes and then shifting his stare into the seemingly tight grip he had on Gabriella's arm.

James seemed to sense the Gabriella's tense form and thought to make things a bit more fun for the girlfriend that had taken everything away from him. He turned Gabriella around, putting her into a headlock.

"Well, shit baby!" James exclaimed, kissing Gabriella's cheek sloppily. "Always had an idea you were whoring around, but bringing him home? Where Rosie sleeps?" James tsked. "That doesn't sound so responsible to me? Maybe I should take Rosie home." James bit out next to her ear.

Tears sprung into Gabriella's eyes. "James, stop. Please let me go." Gabriella whispered shutting her eyes. Shame rose in her cheeks. She couldn't stand the judgement that was coming from Troy.

"Now, why would I do that? I was the one who had dibs on your sweet, little-" James didn't get to finish that sentence as Troy yanked him away from Gabriella and threw him onto the pavement.

Gabriella gasped loudly, falling onto the floor. She was stunned into shock.

"What the fuck man?!" James roared, getting up to charge at Troy. He didn't make much progress as Troy picked him up by the collar and in front of his face. It was clear that Troy had managed to grab the upper hand of the situation.

"I'd get out of here if I were you. And I wouldn't come back." Troy whispered threateningly.

"Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it, pretty boy?" James laughed, observing Troy's face, smirking. Troy just held a stoic expression that radiated danger.

Gabriella let out a sob as the scene that was unfolding right before her eyes. She felt powerless, but she knew she had to be strong.

"James. I will call the cops and then the lawyer. Get the fuck out of here, before I pick up the fucking phone." This piece of information had caught James' attention in which he pushed himself off of Troy. Troy just continued to stare him down.

"Fine, I'll leave. Thanks for nothing bitch." James looked at Gabriella once more, before gathering himself and leaving her property.

Gabriella let out a shaky breath and dropped to her knees, sliding against the door outside her porch.

"Shit. Gabriella." Troy rushed to her.

Gabriella snapped out of it and rose. "No-stop, I'm fine. I'm fine." Gabriella rushed out. She didn't need Troy thinking she was weak. She wasn't. Ever. She was the strong one.

"Okay, okay." Troy whispered softly and put his hands up surrendering.

Both of them stood still in silence, trying to digest what had just happened.

Once Gabriella had gathered herself, she managed to look up at Troy who was staring intently at her.

"I'm-I'm really sorry you had to see that." Gabriella offered quietly.

"No, no don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you're-" Troy paused. "Are you okay, Gabriella?" Troy asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm good." Gabriella swallowed. "Thank you for helping, I appreciate it a lot." Gabriella admitted, albeit embarrassed.

Troy just nodded.

"I don't know if you still want to come in? If not, I completely understand. But I made some lasagna and I can pack it for you, if you want. Yeah, I can do that." Gabriella rambled shakingly. She couldn't stand looking at Troy's face and turned.

"Gabriella." Troy stated a bit loudly. "Is it okay if I can still come in?" Troy asked now a bit more quietly. "I bought apple cider. It's in my car." Troy offered a smile.

Gabriella couldn't help but put out a small smile. Apple cider was the way to her heart. She was surprised he still remembered.

"Yeah, okay." Gabriella smiled, finally being able to breathe.

Gabriella went to check in with Rosie after the altercation.

"Baby?" Gabriella asked softly, opening her door gently, as to not frighten her. She opened the door to find Rosie sleeping on her bed, clutching her stuffed dog that Grandma Maria had gotten her. Gabriella pulled a blanket over her and bent down to kiss her forehead. She would have a lot to explain in the morning. "I'm so sorry baby." Gabriella whispered, laying her forehead onto hers for just a second before kissing it once more and closing her bedroom door.

"Is she okay?" Troy asked with concern.

"I don't know." Gabriella sighed. "She's asleep right now, so I'll find out in the morning."

All Troy could do was nod. A part of him was very grateful that Rosie had not seen the fight between him and James.

Within an hour of the lasagna being served and the apple cider being poured, Gabriella and Troy had found themselves in a comfortable place, laughing and smiling as they caught up. Both were relieved that this seemed to be easier than they thought they would. They talked about work, their parents, their old friends, the recent "Flash" episode. It felt like old times. By the time they were ready to start cleaning up, it was already 12 AM. Troy had helped Gabriella wash their dishes, even as Gabriella refused to let him. He simply pushed her hip with his until she moved to make space for him so he could dry while she washed.

"Tonight was nice. Well, except for y'know.." Gabriella said contently with a bit of shyness at the end. She was putting up leftovers for Chad and his son to eat.

"Yeah, um about that. You don't mind me asking, he's?" Troy asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, no, he's um… he's Rosie's father."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and I'm assuming you can see why he's not around."

"Yeah, I'm glad. I mean, shit, sorry. I know it's not my place-" Troy stammered.

Gabriella giggled quietly. "It's okay. I get it. Me too." Gabriella smirked, closing the lid, and putting the container into a bag, before handing it to Troy.

"I'm sorry tonight got cut short." Gabriella admitted.

"No worries. Um, actually Gabriella, is it okay if I can give you my number? Just in case y'know anything that might…" He referenced tonight's altercation

"Oh, Troy it's not your responsibility. Don't worry about that." Gabriella replied as her face paled.

"I know it's not, but it would make me feel better. Please?" Troy pleaded softly.

"Okay." Gabriella hesitantly agreed, handing her phone to Troy.

"Also. I may or may not have made the mistake of telling Chad I saw you, and he may or may not really want to see you." Troy smirked.

"Oh, goodness. Chad Danforth?" Gabriella dramatically stated. "Well, how can I say no to him?" Gabriella chucked.

Troy chuckled along with her. "He's planning to bring Aiden tomorrow at the park. Maybe you and Rosie can meet us there?"

"Yeah, we can do that." Gabriella smiled.

"Well, good. I'll see you tomorrow." Troy said dismissing himself. "Tell Rosie I said, hi."

Gabriella just nodded before closing the door. The lower half of her face was hurting, mainly because she hadn't smiled that long and hard in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey baby…" Gabriella opened the door to Rosie's room after hearing her little steps the next morning.

"Hi Mommy." Rosie said meekly. Gabriella stood by the door and admired her daughter. She had Gabriellas long wavy hair and olive skin but had her father's hazel eyes and smile. Eventhough, Gabriella loathed James, he was glad that he had given Gabriella a purpose and drive in life; to be the best mother she could be for Rosie. Gabriella saw Rosie resort back to her bed and get under the covers. Gabriella decided to lahy next to Rosie and took her into her arms before leaving a small peck on the top of her head. Rosie snuggled into Gabriella's warmth letting out a tiny breath.

"How are you feeling baby?" Gabriella whispered while leaning back to look at Rosie who just had her head down.

"Will daddy ever come back Mommy?" Rosie muttered. This broke Gabriella's heart as she cursed James and his inability to be the parent Rosie needed. Gabriella couldn't blame Rosie for feeling the way she did about her father. At that exact moment, Gabriella couldn't find the words to reassure her daughter, but decided to tell her the ultimate truth.

"Daddy has to get all better before he can come back, baby." Gab

"Why isn't he trying harder, Mommy? I miss him." Rosie whimpered.

Tears started to spring into Gabriella's eyes. She hated herself for not being able to bring comfort to her daughter.

"I know you do baby, but I don't know what to say baby. I'm sorry that he isn't being the best daddy. And I'm really sorry that you had to see that yesterday."

Rosie just nodded and buried her head into her mother's hair. Gabriella felt wet spots running down her neck and realized Rosie was crying. Gabriella could only hold her as tight as she could until the tears passed.

It was then that she decided to possibly bring Rosie some exciting news.

"How about, we go to the park again. Mommy's friends are going to be there and they wanted to meet you." Gabriella pushed a little smile, hoping that Rosie would take the good news and accept the offer.

Of course Rosie lit up at this news. "Really Mommy?!"

Gabriella just nodded smiling at the change of Rosie's mood. "On one condition." Rosie just nodded vigurously.

Gabriella chnaged her face into a stern one. "You don't run away from me like that again."

"Deal." Rosie giggled putting her hand out for a shake that Gabriella returned. That deal was official. Gabriella couldn't help but chuckle and went in for a tickle attack which left Rosie to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Hey! You made it!" Gabriella was greeted by a smiling Troy who was-what Gabriella was assuming-holding Aiden.

"Aiden!" Rosie screamed running up to Troy who was putting Aiden back onto his feet. Rosie and Adrian ran into each other and wrapped their arms over each other for a hug and held on tight. Gabriella and Troy stared at the two little ones with wide eyes and shocked expressions. Well, it looked like Rosie had game at the start of toddlerhood, beating Gabriella by seventeen years.

"Is that Gabriella Montez, I see?" Chad stated playfully, loudly enough for Gabriella to hear. Gabriella smirked and turned to Chad.

"Chad Danforth?! I couldn't even recognize you without a basketball." Gabriella giggled while she moved to hug Chad, who returned the gesture kindly.

"So," Gabriella turned to point to her daughter and Chad's son, who you could see were smitten towards each other.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I am thinking right now. Does Rosie go to Caraylin Clark for daycare?" Chad suggested to find the only possible assumption. Gabriella raised her eyebrows to Chad and nodded. "Small world, huh?" Gabriella nodded in astonishment.

The three of them kept a careful eye on both children. However, after a while, Chad saw Troy's gaze withering aweay from the two children and landing on Gabriella. Chad took this opportunity to let his best friend talk to Gabriella.

"Hey, Gab. Is it cool if I take Rosie and Aiden to grab a bite at the shake shack?" Chad asked slyly.

"Oh, um sure! Here, lemme give you some money." Gabriella said, running through her purse.

"Don't sweat it." Chad replied, already leaving Troy and Gabriella to themselves.

Troy took this opportunity to lead him and Gabriella to the nearest bench. They looked out in front of them for a while, both still trying to accustom being near each other after so long. It was at that point where Troy decided to kill the silence.

"How are you doing?" Troy asked, glancing at her and leaving his stare on her. Gabriella was really hoping she could avoid thus, Gabriella took a deep breath before answering Troy. "I'm okay," Gabriella sighed, "This isn't the first time something like this has happened. I'm just upset that Rosie had to see it." Gabriella admitted.

"How is she doing?" Troy asked quietly.

"I think she still doesn't fully understand what's going on. She asked me why he wasn't trying harder to be with us. I feel like she thinks she's not good enough for him."

Both of their hearts broke in different ways when it came to not feeling good enough for other people. For Troy, it was never feeling good enough for his dad wanting his son to become an all-star basketball player. Of course, it must have beene even more difficult for the little girl. For Gabriella, it was feeling like she was never enough for the man sitting next to her. That question was what kept Gabriella up many nights. What was she missing? What was it that didn't make her worth fighting for?

"I'm sorry.". He could imagine the different thoughts running through Gabriella's mind, some of them being the cause of him and what he's made her feel in the past.

"Just so you know Gabriella, you were enough. You were more than enough." Troy whispered. The last thing he wanted Gabriella to think was that she wasn't worth having.

Gabriella took a while to let Troy's word process. However, those words were not enough. It was not even close. There were so many days spent barely getting out of bed, crying herself to sleep, not wanting to do anything. There were many dark days, days when she questioned if she should continue living a life where the one boy who made her feel alive and invincible didn't love her anymore.

"Well then," Gabriella paused. "What went wrong?" Gabriella asked Troy quietly. Her emotions rising through her throat, threatening to break free along with the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

Troy tensed for an explanation he needed Gabriella to hear. "I-"

"Mommy! Uncle Chad got me the unicorn cone!" Rose gushed with wonder.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella turned her attention from the awkward conversation she was going to have. Gabriella did feel a bit irritated that he wouldn't answer and give her the truth right away. However, Gabriella turned her attention to Rosie."Did he now? Did Uncle Chad also know that you can't have dessert until you've eaten real food?" Gabriella playfully glared at Chad.

Aiden decided to come to Chad's rescue. "Well the place is called SHAKE shack, as in they sell milkSHAKES and _sometimes_ icecream cones."

Chad smirked and put his hands up in surrender behind Aiden. "You heard the kid."

"Okay, okay. Fine. You do have a point Aiden." Gabriella surrendered humurously.

Gabriella for a short time had forgotten Troy's presence until she heard Troy chuckling along. _Damn, I love his laugh._ Gabriella thought to herself. She shook that thought away, letting the boys know that her and Rosie were headed home. Before she even grabbed her belongings, Chad interrupted. "You walked here, right? Why don't you let Troy drop you home?" Troy silently thanked Chad for trying to get Gabriella with him.

"Oh no, that's fine. We enjoy the walk, don't we Rosie?" Gabriella looked to her daughter, hoping now, she would come to her resue as Aiden did for his dad.

"Mommy, Troy can walk with us! It'll be fun!" Gabriella let out a small huff before closing her eyes. _Goddamnit Rosie. You're supposed to be on your mommy's side._

"I'd like that, Gabriella." Troy spoke up softly.

"O-okay. I guess that's fine." Gabriella still was very on the fence of including Troy into her life, much rather Rosie's life.

"Cool, pick you up from Gab's Troy!" Chad turned to Gabriella. "Text me the address! Aiden say bye!"

Chad picked Aiden up and the small boy took a pause from devouring his milkshake that was spilling onto his t-shirt to say farewell "Byeee Rosie! Bye Aunty Gabi!"

In which mini-Gabriella returned as well"Byeee!"

Now came the awkward part, the walk home. Obviously, this wasn't a concern for Rosie as she grabbed Troy's hand and led them the way home, while Gabriella walked behind them. Troy being in Rosie's presence was giving her anxiety for the inevitable to happen. If Troy left her, he would leave Rosie, and Gabriella never, ever wanted her to go through the hurt that she did. She knew Troy Bolton's absence was something you could never get over, even if you tried, she was a verdict of that notion.

Once the three of them arrived at Gabriella's, it had gotten pretty dark and Gabriella thought this was the perfect opportunity for her and Troy to have that talk.

"Do you wanna come in, Troy?" Gabriella asked quietly, looking in his direction, but not looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love that." Troy felt hope rising, in which he could finally tell Gabriella what he had to say on that unspoken topic they held in the air.

"Hey baby, why don't you go shower and then we can start going to bed." Gabriella spoke with a hitched voice, not looking forward to the conversation she was going to have with Troy. She needed Troy to leave and to stop interacting with them. He would not let him hurt Rosie. Or her. Her heart couldn't take it again.

"Okay! Can Troy stay, and you guys can read me a bed time story?" God, Gabriella felt the inevitable pain that was coming her way. Tears started to gather in her eyes. Gosh, if this was a different time, in a different place, maybe Troy could've been Rosie's father. But that was wishful thinking, and Gabriella had grown the mindset that anything wishful is not reality.

"We'll see baby." Gabriella replied, trying to hold in her tears.

"Okay!" Rosie took off into her room. Like Gabriella, she loved to take long showers. She would occasionaly hear Rosie singing and talking to herself in the shower. Gabriella found it cute, quite honestly. The singing, definitely. The talking to herself, not really. But she wouldn't let Rosie know. This also would be the perfect opportunity for Gabriella to have that long conversation with Troy.

Gabriella caught Troy's eyes and motioned with the tilt of her head for Troy to follow her into the backyard.

Troy was taken back in awe as he saw what Gabriella had decorated her backyard. There were light everywhere. Stringlights, fairylights, lanters, you name it. There was a little playground that Gabriella built on the rich, green grass; a playground Troy was sure that Rosie loved.

"We need to talk." Gabriella stated with a shallow voice that pulled Troy away from the almost unbelievable backyard.

"Uh yeah, sure. What's up?" Troy cleared his throat, not really sure where Gabriella was headed.

"You can't come here anymore." Troy's stomach dropped. Well he certainly didn't expect that. He thought things were steering towards the right path. After Troy quickly regained his composure before asking Gabriella why.

Gabriella couldn't look at him, because she knew, just knew, that if she looked at him, she would take back what she was about to say. But no, she had to be strong. For Rosie. "I don't know if it's obvious to you, but it's obvious to me that Rosie has grown somewhat attached to you, and that can't happen."

Troy walked in front of Gabriella rather closely. "And why's that?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand this but Rosie has had enough people leave her, I don't think she deserves that from you." Gabriella firmly stated.

"Excuse me?" Troy was feeling defensive as he knew where that statement was coming from.

"Please, Troy. I mean it. Go." Gabriella crossed her arms and hugged herself. She always did this when she needed the courage to stay strong.

Troy let out a small mocking laugh. "I don't think so." Anger had bubbled inside Gabriella. He has no right to disobey her command, especially for the sake of her daughter. This made Gabriella snap her head to look at Troy. "I'm not playing around Troy. Leave."

"Are you speaking for Rosie or for you?" Troy challenged.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But this is about Rosie. So go." Gabriella responded with a tense voice.

"No, I think this is about your fear that I'm gonna do to Rosie, what I did to you. Is that right Gabriella?" Gabriella just stared at Troy, not liking how this conversation was turning out.

Troy decided to take advantage of Gabriella's silence. "Earlier, back at the park, I didn't get to give you your explanation."

"I don't want your shit explanation. And fine, if you can't listen, I'm going to go inside. You saw where the door is." Gabriella turned to go back inside, she was barely holding it together. She could not lose it right now, especially in front of Troy.

However, Troy was just as stubborn as Gabriella was. Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm, stilling Gabriella. "No. You're done avoiding this conversation." Troy stated defiantly. Gabriella tried to pull herself out of his grip, but she couldn't compete with his strength as he turned her to face him. Before Troy would finally continue, he needed Gabriella to look at him. He needed her to know he was sincere. "You need to look at me Gabriella." Gabriella seemed to tuck herself in more to avoid hearing what she didn't want to face. "Do this for you. Hear what I have to say." Troy whispered before letting her wrist go, hoping his statement would get through to her. If only Gabriella knew, she was about to be released from what was holding her back. This gave Gabriella the strength to finally look at Troy. In the back of her mind, Gabriella knew she needed to hear this, even if it hurt. She needed to be released. Troy led them to sit on the bench beside the playground.

Once Troy knew he had her full attention he started talking.

"Honestly, I don't know how this is going to go, because I don't know if you can tell but I'm nervous as hell, but this is something I've needed to tell you. Earlier back in the park when you asked me what went wrong, gosh Gabriella. There's so much that you don't know, and none of that, absolutely none of that had to do with you not being enough. I swear Gabriella." Troy promsied.

Gabriella hugged herself again before Troy continued. "I thought I lost feelings for you.." Gabriella could not hear this anymore and went to leave as the first couple of tears escaped. Troy stopped her escape by pushing her shoulder back down. "No, stop. Listen to me, Gabriella." Gabriella plopped down in surrender. _God this hurts._

"Sharpay and I, our families have always been close. We went through a lot. We've always been each others' rocks. Her brother died two days before I broke it off between us. Gosh, Gabriella she was broken. I spent a lot of time with her because she needed someone. And you understood that. And I was so fucking lucky that you did. You were always so independent and strong and confident, it's always made me feel like I wasn't good enough And I guess spending all that time with Sharpay made me feel like I was, just because I felt that I was needed. I mistook that for being in love with her. But I didn't really love her Gabriella, and I hate myself for telling you that I did. And I've kicked myself for it every single day since. And by the time I realized it, you had left. And I understood, but I looked for you Gabriella, I did. But you were gone and I-I didn't know what to do." Troy stuttered the last part.

However, Gabriella was taken back but was ready to fight. "You're a fucking coward. Is that all you have to say to me? How do you tell the person you were with that you didn't love them anymore? How can you ask them not to hate you, when you go and do something like that?! I don't fucking get you Troy! That's fucking bullshit. And don't give me shit about me being strong and you not being needed. I needed you Troy. I really fucking needed you. You made me feel sincerely loved and wanted, something I've never had. And then you go and break my heart? You broke me Troy. You broke me. And eversince then I just wanted to forget you. And seeing you here again. I can't handle being broken like that. Not when I've finally started to move on."

"You are right Gabriella, about everything. I am a coward. I was stupid and what I did and said destroyed what we had, that is all on me. I set this entire thing in motion. And baby, I am so, so sorry for doing this to you. This has killed me Gabriella. There have been so many nights where I've stayed up not being able to sleep knowing what I did to you. And I deserve all that hurt. I do. But Gabriella, now that I've seen you, I can't make the mistake of letting you go again. Please, Gabriella. Please. I know I don't deserve a second chance, but if you can give me one, I promise you with everything I have, that I will make up what I took from you." Troy had built up these emotions and feelings for so long that he finally let the tears flow. He held onto the regret and guilt that never left him and would keep him up at night. He kneeled in front of her and took her shaking hands in his before holding them to his forehead. He had let the best thing that ever happened to him, go. And he deserved everything he had coming his way, he knew it. Asking Gabriella for a second chance was not on his mind at all, he knew he didn't deserve one. But being infront of her right now, he wanted it so bad. He wanted to be the man she deserved. He wanted to make it right.

**Hello, Hello everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to create a new chapter. Things have been tough lately, but one of you reviewed saying that I should continue this and you have no idea how much motivation that gave me and lifted me up. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I hope all of you are staying safe and healthy. This is a crazy time but I'm glad we're able to lose ourselves for a bit in these characters. Thank you again and I'm sending you and your family good thoughts, love, and great health.**

**Reminders: Italicized words are Gabriella's thoughts.**

**Also sorry for the many grammar and spelling mistakes that I am sure are there. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Troy," Gabriella paused trying to figure out what her response would be to that. He just asked something Gabriella wished he would've asked ages ago. There has been so much uncertainty in her life. Ultimately, Gabriella was terrified of taking chances. They never really worked out in her favor, and a person can only handle so much disappointment. "I don't know whether I can trust you. It's been such a long time since we, well, whatever we had." Gabriella flinched once she saw Troy's expression of defeat. "You don't know me anymore, you don't know about my life anymore. And I don't know if we can start over, or if it's even worth it to start over."

Troy had taken Gabriella's response to heart. He knew what he was asking her was totally out of line, especially calling her out earlier in the conversation. Gabriella was right on one point though, they didn't know each other anymore. Believe it or not, Troy had gone through something no other person should. But all we can say now, is that Troy was given a second chance. He's spent such a long time trying to figure what that reason was, but nothing came up. He had been on the brink of giving up, but that was before he saw Gabriella, again.

He went home that night and thought really hard about how life had played out for him. He was also very used to being in control, in which he grew up with a father as a coach, who cotninuously reminded Troy to look forward to the future. However, life had become a stand still since the tragedy Troy faced.

Seeing Gabriella, whether this was meant to be his second chance or not, he had to try. Troy didn't want to live a life that didn't seem to have meaning or purpose. However, Troy knew that this could've been his second chance, when his breath was taken away, seeing Gabriella again.

"Yeah, you're right. Also, I shouldn't have called you out on what I said. Especially about Rosie. It was wrong of me, and I aplogize. But Gabriella, tell me the truth. Was seeing me again affect you?"

"Of course it did Troy. It was getting a blast from the past. And I can't tell if it was a bad thing or a good thing" Gabriella admitted.

"Then don't we owe it to ourselves to see what this may bring?" Troy replied pleadingly.

"But that's the thing Troy, having my heart broken because of you destroyed me. I don't know if I can do it again; especially given our history. Feelings and memories can't disappear just like that." Gabriella would be lying to herself if she hadn't admitted that seeing Troy again brought up feelings, and a small part of her thought, _what if? _"Can I atleast think about it?" Gabriella asked.

Aha, Troy was surprised she wanted to even think about. He was preparing himself for the worst, but this was some mercy he was grateful for. "Of course." Troy responded with a small smile.

"Thank you." Gabriella returned the same soft smile. "Um, I'm gonna go check up on Rosie and put her down."

Troy saw that as a cue to leave. "Yeah, I should get going to. I can see myself out. Thank you again, for considering." Troy said, dismissing himself.

Right before Troy left, both of them heard a piercing cry coming from down the hall.

Gabriella unfroze and sprinted towards the bathroom door. What Gabriella was going to see, would haunt her for the rest of her life. Rosie was about to fall on the floor, before Gabriella protected her small head. Rosie was seizing. Badly. It was at this moment where Gabriella had froze again, not knowing what to do. Gabriella was letting out gasps of air, desperate to understand what was happening to her daughter.

Troy had quickly moved his way into the bathroom and saw the horrific sight. This caused Troy to transform into pilot mode, softly pushing Gabriella away. Gabriella was too shocked to see Troy in her place. Troy had quickly and softly turned Rosie to her side and muttered comforting words to the little girl. "You're gonna be okay Rosie. We're right here." Troy turned to Gabriella who was still frozen, leaning against the tub. She was still zoned out. She was not responding to Troy's instructions. "Gabriella, time the seizure. Now." Troy snapped loudly to Gabriella, who broke out of her trance. Rosie was still seizing when Troy grabbed a small white cloth from the racks to wipe the saliva that Rosie ejected from her mouth, still holding Rosie softly and sturdy.

"Troy it's been three minutes." Gabriella exclaimed with worry and tears suffocating her throat.

Troy kept his attention on Rosie before throwing words across his shoulder. "Gabriella, it's going to be okay. Call 911." Troy said as calmly as he could.

"911?" Gabriella was starting to hypervenalate. She's never had to do anything of this sort.

"Gabriella, you need to calm down, okay? Rosie needs you right now. Call 911." Troy did his best to be calm as he commanded Gabriella.

Rosie's seizure was starting to subside. Rosie was trying to gain control of her breathing. Rosie was letting out soft cries. "You're okay babygirl. You're okay. Just breathe. I'm gonna keep you on your side, okay?" Troy coaxed Rosie.

Gabriella exhaled shakingly, before snatching her phone from her pocket. Gabriella was still unsure what to do and panicked. Troy took this time to grab the phone out of her hands and call 911. Troy knew Gabriella and Rosie needed his help and time was of the essence.

"911, how can we help you?" A calm, almost operated voice spoke out.

"My friend's daughter has been seizing for over 3 minutes now."

"Okay, sir. Continue to time the seizure and make sure to keep her turned she is laying on her side. We will send an ambulance right now. We have located the house. The ambulance will be here shortly. Stay on the line with me." the operator instructed.

"Will do." Troy responded, looking over at Gabriella motioning her to stay by Rosie's side. Gabriella inhaled a shaky breath and stayed beside Rosie, muttering comforting words, with a million thoughts running through her head, ready to break free.

Hi everyone! This chapter hit a little close to home for me. I had my first seizure in 2014, and was then diagnosed with epilepsy. Having epilepsy has continuously challenged me physically and mentally. I have had great support and I am so thankful.

This past summer, an actor I admired and adored, Cameron Boyce, passed away due to SUDEP (sudden unexpected death in epilepsy) This is especially scary because it could happen to anyone who has epilepsy, even if they are healthy. Cameron's death shook me to the core and broke my heart, especially since we were the same age. In honor of him, his family launched a foundation called the cameronboycefoundation. The foundation talks and brings awareness to a multitude of problems around the world such as gun violence, water crisis, and epilepsy. Cameron's 21'st birthday is tomorrow. For his birthday, his family and friends are asking for donations to kickstart more of Cameron's legacy.

I know times are extremely tough right now, but if you are able to get a chance, you can look up the foundation on any site and can learn about the causes Cameron was passionate about. I also wanted to let you know that you can message me on here anytime, and I would be more than glad to offer support.

Sending so much love to you and your loved ones. I hope you all continue to stay safe and healthy. And as always, thank you for reading my stories and reviewing them, it truly means so much to me. Thank you. (also sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes that I am sure are there. HAHAH)


	7. Chapter 7

Once Rosie was admitted into the hospital, Gabriella couldn't stop shaking from anxiety and fear of what was happening to her baby. Gabriella hated feeling helpless and not in control, it just wasn't in her nature. So you can imagine how blindsided she was with Troy. Now the stakes for heartbreak and confusion were even higher, now that Rosie was separated from her mother to be helped.

Troy had followed Gabriella and Rosie behind the ambulance straight into the hospital. Troy had to find parking since the side was only meant for ambulances to enter. Once Troy parked, he remained in his car, anxiety creeping up his body. The last thing Troy had expected or even wanted to feel like this, it was years ago when he had witnessed a loved one having a seizure. Troy heard about how experiencing trauma can also lead to having PTSD, post-traumatic stress disorder. That experience in itself would haunt Troy for the rest of his life. Troy rolled down the window and put his hands on the steering wheel and took deep breaths to ground himself. Troy knew he was the only person Gabriella and Rosie had right now. After his last deep breath, Troy rolled up the window's car, got up, and locked the vehicle before finding Gabriella.

Once Troy reached the waiting area, he was surprised to find the room completely empty, given the exception of a mother trying to console her son. Troy quickly found the brunette woman he was looking for. Troy approached Gabriella cautiously, as Gabriella had her head buried in her hands.

"Gabriella?" Troy whispered gently. Troy's heart fell down to his stomach and his face when he saw Gabriella look up at him with tears streaming down her face. Troy did not hesitate to sit next to Gabriella and hold her tightly against him. Gabriella tensed at the first contact because this was their first hug in god knows how long. Troy felt relieved when Gabriella relaxed and leaned onto him, fisting his shirt and quietly sobbing into him. Troy's heart broke as he saw Gabriella crumble. He reached out with his other hand and intertwined it through her hair.

"Shhh, she's gonna be okay Gab, she's gonna be okay." Troy coaxed.

"They've been in there with her for so long, and I don't know what's gonna happen or what to do I-"

"Hey." Troy interrupted boldly, quiet enough that no one could hear, but loud enough that Gabriella could catch herself before she started to hyperventilate. Gabriella snapped herself out of it when she heard Troy's tone. "They're in there because they want to take good care of Rosie and see what's going on. And when they're done, they're gonna come here and tell us that Rosie wants to see her mom, and then we'll go from there, okay?" Troy whispered, resting his lips on the top of Gabriella's head and planting reassuring kisses from time to time.

"We?" Gabriella stated confused, yet hopeful. Troy looked back at her and nodded twice before pulling her into him. "Yeah, I'm here, I'm right here. It's going to be okay." Troy reassured her.

Eventually, not too long after their talk, Gabriella kept fluttering her eyelids and eventually fell asleep on Troy's shoulder. Thirty minutes after Gabriella had fallen asleep, Rosie's doctor came called out for Gabriella. Troy straightened up before slowly shaking Gabriella awake. Gabriella opened her eyes, disoriented, and looked up at Troy.

"They're calling for you, let's go see what's going on." Gabriella composed herself quickly and walked to the doctor, Troy following behind.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Gupta," the doctor introduced herself and shook hands with Troy and Gabriella's hands. "I just wanted to let you know Rosie is doing okay right now. So as was seen, Rosie had a grand mal seizure. We further wanted to look into the seizure as she had fallen asleep from the exhaustion from the seizure. So we did an EEG, which was used to determine the seizure type and epilepsy syndrome."

Gabriella's eyes widened, "Are you saying Rosie has epilepsy?" She asked, her voice hitching in her throat.

"There is not a full diagnosis if Rosie has epilepsy or what kind she has, so we will have to go through some diagnostic processes to see what she is dealing with." The doctor replied calmly, as she saw Gabriella starting to shake.

Troy had also noticed this and put his hand behind Gabriella's back and chose to ask for Gabriella. "What kind of processes would Rosie need to get to get a definite diagnosis?"

"Well first, we need to look into Rosie's medical history to see if anything may have an effect and or triggered a seizure. Then we would need to do some blood work, and do some scans, and we will grow from there." Dr. Gupta stated. A couple of moments after seeing Gabriella distraught, she offered comforting words and put her hand on her arm. "Ms. Montez, it is completely normal to feel overwhelmed and scared. I know the feeling, my son actually also had a seizure at Rosie's age. It's scary and confusing, but I promise you, our team, along with your support, will get Rosie the care she needs." Dr. Gupta said in a hushed tone. Those words gave Gabriella the strength to look up and be assured that Rosie would be in good hands and be able to get the care she needs. The doctor's words also comforted Gabriella in knowing she wasn't alone or crazy for how she was feeling and thinking. Gabriella replied with a small smile to the doctor, nodded, and looked up at Troy and gave him the same smile, which Troy was happy to see.

"However," Dr. Gupta stated enthusiastically. "Miss Rosie really wants to see her mom, and, just so you know, she has been going on about wanting ice cream on the way back home." The doctor laughed, which brought Gabriella and Troy some relief with lightheartedness, which was much needed.

"Mommy!" Rosie exclaimed and held her arms wide open when she saw her mommy. Gabriella did not waste a second before hurling Rosie into her arms and planted a bunch of kisses on her face. "Hey, baby. How are you feeling?" Gabriella asked Rosie, not knowing how to even respond to what she may say.

Rosie seemed to shut down and quieted after Gabriella asked her question, Rosie buried herself into her mom's stomach. "It was a really scary mommy, it was really scary." Gabriella could feel and hear Rosie getting teared up. "Am I going to be okay, mommy?" Rosie asked, looking up at Gabriella in such an innocent yet heartbreaking tone. Gabriella took a big breath and faltered in a response. Troy chose to butt in at that moment.

"Rosie!" Troy exclaimed, happy to see the little girl.

"Troy!" Rosie jumped out of her mother's arms and wrapped her small ones around Troy's neck.

A silent moment passed before Rosie spoke again, "Troy, am I going to be okay?" Gabriella looked up at Troy helplessly, while Troy kept his eyes on Rosie's.

"You're going to be just fine. Something odd happened in here," Troy pointed kiddingly to her head before continuing, "so we're going to do some cool tests to see what's going on to make sure that doesn't happen again, yeah?"

Rosie's eyes widened quickly, "Am I gonna get shots?" Rosie's eyes started tearing up. Troy bent down, so he and Rosie were eye to eye. "You might need to get one or two, but you're one tough gal, Rosie." Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled softly at her, which Gabriella returned carefully. Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Rosie and him. "Your mom will be right beside you. And hey, if you get one and you tough it out, I will personally buy you your favorite from shake shack. And who knows I may even get you something sweeter and bigger," Troy leaned closer to Rosie and whispered to her jokingly, looked at Gabriella, and looked back at Rosie, "And your mom doesn't even have to know." This made Rosie giggle and brought a huge smile to her. Gabriella took that moment and playfully whacked Troy's head warning him to let out a playful "Ow," "Hey, mommy heard that!" Rosie felt happier as she saw her mom joining in the conversation with her and Troy. Rosie couldn't stop laughing when she saw her mommy whack Troy. Gabriella bent down to their level, "but he's right, we can do that." Gabriella smiled towards her giddy daughter, so, so happy to see her in a better mood.

"Alright then, deal with everyone?" Troy looked at Rosie and Gabriella, who both responded with a yes.

"How do you feel about getting out of here, baby?" Gabriella asked, feeling more at ease now.

"Yes. But only if we can get ice cream!"

"Hmm, I remember Troy saying that when you would get a shot?" Gabriella replied playfully.

"But Mommy, you whacked Troy. That wasn't very nice, Mommy." She looked at Troy for support.

"Yeah, Gabriella, it wasn't very nice at all," Troy replied innocently.

"So you two are teaming up against me, huh?" Rosie just shrugged, hiding behind Troy's arms and smiling.

Gabriella zoned in on Rosie, "Fine, you two win." Troy opened up his palm for Rosie to high five him and which Rosie clapped back. "Good job, kid, that was smooth," Troy responded before picking up Rosie and carrying her to her mom.

Dr. Gupta smiled at three as they left the hospital room. She stopped Gabriella. "I picked up some brochures for you to look over if you need anything answered or resources. For now, make sure Rosie gets some rest, you as well, ma'am! And we'll call tomorrow to set up the appointment."

Gabriella smiled appreciatively towards the kind doctor and couldn't help herself and gave the doctor a hug. "Thank you, thank you so much," Gabriella replied in gratitude.

"Of course." The doctor smiled. "Now, from what I heard, you owe Rosie and Troy icecream?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, playfully, "Unfortunately." Gabriella waved to the doctor before seeing Rosie holding Troy's hand as he guided them towards his car.

It wasn't until Gabriella got home and put Rosie to bed, that she could take a deep breath and reflect what just happened. Gabriella made sure to keep Rosie's door open and check in with her different times in the night. You couldn't blame her for being paranoid, because that is what all mothers do, especially when something like this happens.

Gabriella placed a mug of coffee in front of Troy at the table. Troy had come to help Gabriella and Rosie settle in. She sat down and looked up to the man who had been her complete rock for the past hours of terror.

"Troy, thank you so much for being here. For Rosie and me." Gabriella stated appreciatively.

"Of course, I'm glad I could help and be there for you guys," Troy replied, putting his coffee down. "Thanks for the coffee, by the way. All that sugar was giving me a headache."

"Hmm, that's not my fault, is it?" Gabriella teased.

"Yes fine, I get it, I get it! But Rosie looked really happy to get that cone."

"Yeah, she was." Gabriella smiled, looking down at her coffee.

The pair were silent for a while. However, this time it wasn't uncomfortable but familiar.

"Troy, I'm really sorry for how I reacted today, especially with Rosie. I don't know what I would've done or what would've happened to Rosie if you weren't here today. I- I was a mess. I feel terrible" Gabriella looked up at Troy with embarrassment.

"No, Gabriella, please don't feel that way. This was something sudden and unexpected and, honestly, not knowing how to handle this. I didn't know how to handle it at all." Troy replied, quickly catching his confession.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella questioned.

Troy took a deep breath. This was one of the many hardships and heartbreaks Troy's gone through these past years. He reflected and knew he could trust Gabriella and that she wouldn't judge him, or at least he hoped she didn't.

"After senior year, Chad and I actually came back to the gym to coach club basketball for kids. During one of our practices, this little girl, who was what, maybe nine?" Troy looked down and chuckled, shaking his head. It still made him emotional after so long. "Who was a damn good player. When I say that, Gabriella, I just knew she was going to play for the NBA one day. Somehow, some way. I just knew it. But, during one of our practices, she got hit hard with the ball and ended up having a seizure. I didn't know what to do at all. It was just me coaching that day. I was so scared that I thought this little girl's life was going to be taken away because of me because I didn't know what to do. Thankfully, one of the kids knew what to do to help her. He guided me along and told me what to do while the seizure was happening, getting her on her side, loosening up anything tight she was wearing, timing it, everything. This kid knew what to do, something I never even thought about. Chad came in not too long after and cleared everyone to go outside, so it was just us three. Eventually, my dad and some other supervisors came and took care of her. I was traumatized by what I saw. I won't ever forget the vision of her seizing and everything I felt." Troy swallowed the lump in his throat that was building and building as he continued to tell Gabriella what haunted him. "I then learned that she was having more frequent seizures. I blamed myself. A million thoughts were going through my mind of what I did wrong throughout those five minutes. We had to let her go because her safety was a big concern, and it just broke me. I was sitting outside after she had been told she needed to be released from the program. I started to cry because she was crying, it hurt so much, I don't know why. But when she saw me, she didn't look away or avoid me. She came straight up to me and gave me, what felt like the biggest hug and said thank you, thank you for helping her. I pulled away and didn't know what to say. I couldn't even say something comprehendible. I ended up brushing her hair back and said I can't wait to see her in the NBA one day. The little firecracker said, "I know, it's the other boys you should be worrying about" She smiled and then left with her parents."

Troy looked down and wiped his eyes. That story was always going to be a soft place in his heart. A strong girl with a stronger mind and a stronger spirit. That day forever changed him.

Gabriella put a warm hand on top of his shaking one. He looked up to see Gabriella with tears streaming down her face. "You're a wonderful man, Troy Bolton. And there's nothing you can say to convince me otherwise." Gabriella got up, and this time, she gave him the biggest hug. It was Troy's turn to be comforted in which he welcomed, he needed it.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, thanks," Troy chuckled, pulling away from Gabriella. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this." Troy apologized.

"Well, you have seen me cry like five times as much this entire day, so no worries," Gabriella assured him.

"Well, yeah. That's how I knew what to do with Rosie."

"Troy," Gabriella paused, waiting for him to look at her. "I meant what I said, you are a wonderful man. I mean, hell, you were able to snap out of it and help her. That took a lot of strength, I couldn't do it. But you did. You didn't just help Rosie, you helped me too. So much. Thank you for keeping your word and being there."

Troy just looked at her with an unnerving gaze before taking a big breath. "I don't forgive myself because of how I left you, Gabriella. I've kicked myself ever since that day." Troy admitted.

Gabriella was left speechless, I mean, what was she supposed to say to that? A trigger was sent before she quickly asked Troy, "Is that why you were here today, to make it up for what you did?"

"No, no, Gabriella," Troy responded hastily. "It wasn't about that at all. I just, being here with you, reminds me of what I let go, someone amazing. And, I don't know if I deserve or if you want me to stay around. Just know this, Gabriella, my feelings for you were always there, always. I want to be there for you. I want to prove myself to you. You mean so much to be Gabriella, so much." Troy kept his eyes on her, hoping she could see the truth.

"I-I don't know what to say to that, Troy. I tried to move on from you, I really did. At one point, I just wanted to forget you completely. But, I haven't loved for so long, not like I loved you. I've been terrified since that day, and my biggest fear was that years down the road, a piece of my heart always kept you near." Gabriella admitted, while her leg was bouncing up and down, an instinct and indicator, she was nervous.

"I want to make things right between us. But more than anything, I want to say thank you for allowing me to be here for you and Rosie. I know you said how I shouldn't get too attached to her, but I really care for you and Rosie. And I know I'm super out of line and you tell me to shut up, I completely under-" Gabriella put a hand over his lips, stopping him from rattling on. She lifted her hand from his mouth.

"I know what I said, but Troy, if tonight proved anything, us reuniting is a sign for us to maybe reconnect. I'm not going to lie to Troy; my walls are built so high, especially you. I know I'm going to be difficult, but moving forward is a big step. You also need to know that Rosie is and always will be my first priority. She's everything to me, Troy. If you really mean what you say, I'm begging you to tell me if you want Rosie and me." Gabriella gave Troy this ultimatum because it was this or nothing.

"I want to be here for you and Rosie," Troy stated. "And well," Troy softly laughed, looking down. "You said that Rosie was getting attached to me, but I am too with her. She's a force to be reckoned with, just like her mom. I want this, I want us to make this work." Troy explained.

It was now, or never Gabriella thought. She's quietly suffered in silence since their breakup. She couldn't let go of the loss of Troy and didn't want herself to move on. This was definitely a sign to take this opportunity. She deserved this. "I do, too," Gabriella responded with defiance.

Troy couldn't be happier. He honestly couldn't. Troy took Gabriella's hands and kissed her knuckle before fisting them into his own hands. "Thank you, thank you so much," Troy whispered to the girl he was going to prove himself to, and he had every said intention to.

Three weeks had gone by, catered to Rosie. From scans to bloodwork, and of course, ShakeShack right after. Gabriella had truly been going through different emotions with neverending thoughts filled with confusion and anxiety. Thankfully, she had Troy throughout every single appointment. With the support of Troy and Dr. Gupta and her team, Gabriella was slowly adjusting. When it came to Rosie's official diagnosis, unfortunately, Rosie did have epilepsy. Gabriella couldn't hold in her tears when she heard the results. However, as long as Rosie took her medications, she would be fine as long as her routine of taking the medication was consistent. Dr. Gupta also mentioned that some cases of epilepsy in children can be stopped at a later age. She told Troy and Gabriella to be hopeful and to be consistent.

Rosie had a difficult time understanding what was going on with her body. Troy knew more than anyone how to explain that to the little girl, who again was forced to be reckoned with. Gabriella observed the relationship between her daughter and the man she loved, yes, loved, closer, and stronger each day. Nothing could make her genuinely happier and relieved throughout all the chaos. There were so many things to keep accounted for, but she knew she had to do her best for the person she loved the most.

"Troy," spoke to the tall man who was quickly becoming her best friend, of course, her mommy was number one, but Troy was a close second. "Can you help me go to sleep?" Rosie asked with hope, looking at her mom as she knew she had the final say. Troy joined Rosie's gaze, trying to find a sign of either yes or no. Troy respected and was in awe of the kind of mother she was to her daughter. She had grown Rosie to be respectful, as well as someone to love without abandon.

"Yeah, if Troy is okay with it," Gabriella replied, smiling.

Troy smirked before bending down to Rosie's height and laid out his hand to her. "Lead the way," Troy said. Rosie jumped up and down before holding Troy's hand and rushing him into her room.

After Gabriella had cleaned up the kitchen after preparing lunch for Rosie to take in the morning, she went to check in on Rosie and Troy. Before she opened the door, she lightly laid her head against the door, preparing herself before opening the door to see the most heartwarming sight. Rosie was cuddled against Troy's side. And funnily enough, Troy Bolton had fallen asleep as well, slowly rolling his head to the wall, letting out a snore.

"Hey Bolton," Gabriella softly and sternly said, clearly waking Troy up with a startle. Troy gathered himself but kept still in fear of waking Rosie.

"You realize that these books are powerful enough to make a grown man fall asleep," Troy whispered as Gabriella approached him.

"I wouldn't say you're a grown man. I mean, I thought grown men don't sleep with teddy bears." Gabriella replied.

Troy frowned and followed Gabriella's eyes to see what she meant. Lo and behold, Troy Bolton held a pink teddy bear on his lap, a sparkly one at that. Troy hadn't even realized he had, as he was still in a daze from being woken up from a teasing Gabriella.

Troy huffed and rolled his eyes playfully before replying, "Grown men can have teddy bears too." Gabriella put her hand against her mouth to stop her from giggling out loud. Troy got up carefully before tucking in the teddy bear against Rosie.

Gabriella saw Troy out of the house. Troy had been staying with Chad and Aiden. He had enjoyed his stay, but Troy would be moving out and into his new apartment, not too far away. Tomorrow was his first day of settling down to the nearest middle school, to be a physical therapist to kids with disabilities. Thinking about that, Gabriella didn't know she could love him more, but she did.

"Thanks for having me over. Really though, it does mean a lot." Troy sharing his appreciation.

"No, I should be telling you, thank you. You've," Gabriella paused before admitting her next thought, "You've been everything to us the past couple of weeks. I appreciate you so much, Troy, Rosie, and I do."

Troy smiled before bringing her into a tight hug and pecking her temple. "See you," Troy replied before going out the door.

Oh! Gabriella needed to clarify one more thing. "Oh! Are we still on for tomorrow to help you move out?"

"Oh crap, yeah! Yes, please. And for the love of God, please bring Rosie. I'm begging you. Lunkhead over there needs to keep attention to someone else, if he doesn't I don't think I'll even be able to take one suitcase out the door. Rosie and Aid can team up and give him hell." Troy joked (not really), before opening his door

"I will, I will," Gabriella replied playfully.

"Perfect. See you tomorrow." Troy winked and closed his door to start the car and go.

Gabriella went to freshen herself before going to bed. She checked in on Rosie. She's been doing that a lot more frequently. Gabriella is still scared that something may happen, and she may not be there. The thought has kept Gabriella up for nights, and many times has gone check on her at least five times throughout the night. Tonight, however, she decided to sleep next to her daughter. She took Troy's place and settled down nuzzling against Rosie. She also breathed in the man she was falling even more for. Gabriella fell asleep that night with a smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Enjoy this chapter! I love hearing your reviews, it means so, so much to me. Reminder: Gabriella's thoughts are italicized.

**With Troy**

"Aid? Chad?" Troy unlocked the door to his best friend's house and was met with silence. This was rather odd. He could always count on yelling coming from his best friend, telling his naughty son to stop running around the house or to get off the high cabinet before he gets hurt.

Troy sighed, a bit confused until he heard soft cries coming from Aiden's room. Troy slowly walked over into his room and saw Chad comforting the little boy who had silent tears running down his face. Troy's heart clenched. Aiden was someone who always had the biggest smile on his face, so happy all the time, and was always ready to give the biggest hugs to his Uncle Troy.

Chad must have sensed Troy's presence in the room, and faced him with a small, sad smile as he kept Aiden close to his chest. Aiden looked up from his father's arms, saw Troy, and started crying harder, still trying to muffle his father's chest. This confused Troy. Troy was the first person who Aiden would always go to, so it broke Troy's heart, knowing that he was maybe the reason Aiden was crying.

"Hey, Chad?" Troy asked, causing Chad to turn around. Unfortunately, Aiden still couldn't look up to see Troy's face. "Can I talk to my Lil man for a bit?" Chad felt Aiden tense up before looking at his dad, nodding slightly, giving Chad the okay to talk to his Uncle Troy. Chad respectfully left the two, not before squeezing Troy's shoulder before he left the room.

Troy slowly walked towards Aid and crouched down to his height. "lil' man, what's going on?" Troy urged the little boy quietly.

Aiden finally looked up and squeaked his question. "Are you going to forget me?" This caused Troy to become more worrisome. He sat next to Aid on his bed, before picking him up to sit on his lap and waited until Aiden looked up again. "Did I do something bad, Uncle Troy?" Troy grew even more confused.

"What are you talking about, Aid?" Troy questioned softly.

"Are you going to never come back, like Mommy?" Aiden looked up at Troy in tears.

Troy closed his eyes for a bit, keeping his emotions under control and then pulled Aiden into his chest and held him tight, which only caused Aiden to cry more. Troy laid his cheek against Aiden's small head and kissed his forehead before urging Aiden to look at him.

"Aiden, look at me." Troy urged. Aiden slowly looked up at Troy, still clutching Troy's shirt. "You did nothing wrong, Aid, nothing at all. I may be leaving this house, but I am never going to leave you." Troy stated firmly. Aiden pulled himself away from Troy's chest, focusing on Troy, listening to what he was saying. "You are always, always going to my lil' man. I will always come to you whenever you need me. Whether it's because Dad won't take you, Chuck E. Cheese, play ball with you, or anything else, I will always be here for you. I promise." Troy said, causing a wobbly smile from the little boy.

Troy smiled back softly before turning serious. "Do you think you can promise me something?"

"Anything." Aiden replied, with no hesitation.

Troy nodded, "Okay, because I need you to promise me that you'll always be here for me. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"I promise." Aiden nodded eagerly.

"Good, because you're my partner in crime, and partners don't leave each other hanging. Deal?" Troy said with serious hope and a lot of heart.

"Deal," Aiden swore with promise.

Troy smiled and pulled him in once more, kissing his head, "Love you, lil' man."

"I love you too, Uncle Troy." Aiden squeezed him once more.

"Okay. I need your muscle. We got some things to load up." Troy said, picking Aiden from his lap and putting him down.

**With Gabriella**

"Good job, baby." Gabriella praised Rosie after taking her medicine. Rosie indeed had become a champ at adjusting to what life had thrown her way. "You ready to go to Uncle Chad's house?"

Gabriella asked, already grabbing her car keys.

"As long as Aiden is there." Gabriella's mouth fell open with shock and amusement.

"So, you're going for Uncle Chad or Troy?" Gabriella asked, pausing to look at her daughter.

"I mean they're okay, mommy. You three are just really old." Rosie replied straightforwardly.

"Me? Are you saying I'm old?" Gabriella questioned.

"It's okay, mommy; I still love you. Now let's go!" Rosie snatched the car keys out of Gabriella's hand and raced to the car.

Gabriella just shook her head in disbelief and hurriedly followed Rosie to the car, before driving off and making their way to the Danforth residence, where they were heading down to help Troy with moving his stuff.

Thankfully with the help of three adults and two very eager kids, Troy had finally moved his things within a day to his new place. Troy felt content and happy. It's been a long time since he's felt this way, and at some point, Troy was scared it wouldn't last, but as long he had his little family here, nothing could get in the way of him starting his life over again and making it a better one.

The next morning Gabriella had dropped off Rosie at school and then went back to her house. Gabriella felt the same way Troy was feeling. Of course, she had all the love she needed from Rosie, but there was something more than Gabriella needed, and she knew without a doubt it was Troy, back into her life, where he's meant to be.

However, that feeling deflated once she saw this next thing. Gabriella was shocked to see James sitting at the front porch of her house. She hadn't heard from him for so long. Gabriella always had this fear in the back of her mind that James is a literal psychopath. Gabriella also feared that he wouldn't care or think twice about hurting her or Rosie. _Why and how was he always here?_ He needed to stay away, far, far away from them, wasn't that the deal with social services?

"Ah, there's the trash mother." James chuckled, walking up to Gabriella. Gabriella immediately took a step back.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella replied, clearly heated from frustration and fear.

Before Gabriella could move any further, James yanked Gabriella's wrist and pulled her to him, shaking her.

"What kind of mother refuses to tell her child's father that she's sick?" James snarled.

Gabriella's brown eyes grew wide. How the hell did he find out? Gabriella tried pulling away from him, but James held her with a tight grip.

"How did you even find out?" Gabriella asked with shock and worry, she knew James was crazy, but she wasn't sure exactly to what level he would be..

"I have eyes and ears around here, Gabriella," James explained. He pulled Gabriella even closer, whispering in her ear. "You'll never be alone. You'll never get rid of me."

"Let go of me, James," Gabriella demanded with as much strength as she could. However, she couldn't help the tears welling up in her eyes.

Eventually, James released her hands with a strong push making Gabriella fall.

James crouched down to her level while Gabriella remained on the ground. James stayed silent, slightly looming over Gabriella.

"You know, I heard your little boy toy was holding your pathetic hand. But you see Gabriella; you might as well be giving yourself and Rosie to a fucking murderer." James smirked, clearly getting Gabriella's attention.

Gabriella's body went stiff, first just hearing James mention him, but now hearing this?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gabriella growled.

"Well, the murderer caused a car crash, killing two innocent little children, and if I remember correctly, one was exactly Rosie's age. Some say he was intoxicated", James explained with fake sympathy.

After hearing this, Gabriella's adrenaline caused her to stand up; however, Gabriella couldn't even get a word out after hearing this; she just continued to stare at James.

James stood up, quietly getting into Gabriella's face. She could smell his disgusting cigarette breath as he opened his mouth. "Gabriella, I have more connections than you know. I know how this goes; what to say and what to do to get what I want, and I just personally wanted to tell you I'm going to get custody over Rosie. One way or another."

Gabriella couldn't help but push him away in anger. "You will never even come close to that. You are a sick fucking person, and if you honestly think that I would even let you near Rosie, you're out of your mind. She's a little girl and sure as hell doesn't need her psycho father ruining her -."

A loud slap was heard in the quiet night, and it wasn't from Gabriella. "You watch your mouth bitch. You don't know shit." James growled. "If you do care about Rosie, the way you claim to do, well, I'll leave you alone. On one condition."

Gabriella still clutched her burning cheek and stood there in unbelief of what James had just done. This reiterated that she would die fighting for Rosie than let her back into that sick man's life.

"What, James?" Gabriella knew nothing good or even fair would come out of this favor: evil, evil, and evil.

"Re-evaluate the boy you're screwing around with because you might as well be dating a killer. And honey, if you think I'm bad. He's the worst. For all you know, the next time Rosie's in a car with him, she will be dead before you know it." James gave his ultimatum and walked away, not before telling her she's a terrible mother.

Gabriella quickly gathered herself before unlocking the house and locking the door. Before she could even think about anything else, she made sure to close the curtains and lock all the windows and the doors in the house. Now more than ever, she was anxious that James or his "people" could do something.

After she was done locking everything, she fell onto her bed. Rosie had and always would be her number one priority. She would never let James take her. God, even thinking or saying his name, makes my skin crawl. And also, she could not believe Troy, the gentle boy she knew when she first met him, and now the man who Gabriella was in love with, killing people. Two kids. One who is Rosie's age. She knew she had to break things off with him. No matter what reason she was trying to think of or how to make it all work, she couldn't get rid of the fact that he had killed someone, and he never even thought to tell her. As Gabriella continued to think, the angrier she was and how betrayed and worried she was becoming. Gabriella knew she had to rip the band-aid off. She couldn't lose Rosie, and now, she couldn't trust Troy.

Gabriella looked at the clock and saw that there were still four hours left before she had to pick Rosie up from school. It was now or never to confront Troy. She knew the more she put it off, the more it would hurt. She pulled out her phone, ready to text him.

"Hey, are you busy right now?" -Gabriella

His reply was almost immediate.

"Hey! I just got home. I picked up some burgers if you wanted to swing by before picking up Rosie."-Troy

Gabriella's heart squeezed. Lately, he had made himself an important member of Rosie and Gabriella's life. God, Why does this hurt so much?

"We need to talk. Is it okay if I can come over in 15?"-Gabriella

"Yes, of course. Is everything alright?"-Troy

Gabriella managed to get herself into her car, not before sending Troy a reply.

"I don't know."-Gabriella

**With Troy and Gabriella**

Gabriella made it to Troy's apartment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before ringing his doorbell.

One minute, two. Troy answered the door, then. It was evident to see the uneasiness and worry in his eyes. Things had been going so great with him moving, his new job, and Gabriella's relationship.

"Hey." Troy greeted softly with a happy tone, weighing out what was happening or what could be happening for this conversation.

"Hi." Gabriella breathed. "Can we talk?" Gabriella asked, not meeting Troy's eyes.

"Yes, of course. Come in." Troy welcomed. Once the two of them settled in the kitchen, Troy decided to speak up, hopefully, to lighten up the mood. "What do you wanna drink? I got orange juice; I got cider! And I have-"

Gabriella cut Troy off. She had to do this, now or never.

"When were you going to tell me?" Gabriella asked with a shaky voice.

Suddenly, Troy became quiet and confused; what was she talking about?

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked softly.

Here Gabriella goes.

"The car crash. The one where two kids got killed. The one you were involved with." Gabriella finally looked up at Troy to see the color of his face drain and replaced Troy's confusion with fear.

"How'd you hear about that?" Troy questioned with shame.

"It doesn't matter how I heard that. Was it true?" Gabriella clipped.

"Gab…" Troy didn't know how to talk about this.

"Troy was it true," Gabriella stated more than questioned.

Troy stayed silent before replying with, "Yes." Now, Troy couldn't even look at Gabriella.

"Troy, I hope you understand, but I can't let you be around Rosie or me, knowing you did that."

Troy's heart didn't just break; it was fucking shattered. Troy looked up with urgent eyes, and he was almost sure that Gabriella could hear his heart beating fast. "Gabriella..it's complicated, please. I don't- this is-."

"I'm sorry, Troy. You can't be around us." Gabriella wiped the tears that were about to fall and got up to leave.

Troy followed her in a frenzy. "Gabriella, can you at least let me explain?" Troy begged.

Gabriella didn't respond but quietly closed the door once she exited his house.

Troy tried to call her name once more, opening the door, but she was already in her car, backing up from his driveway.

It would have been common for Troy to be angry, annoyed, or betrayed, but all Troy could feel was hurt. Hurt that Gabriella didn't want an explanation and hurt that she judged him.

**With Gabriella**

A couple of days passed since Gabriella pushed Troy away from her and Rosie's life. She realized how quiet things at her house has been. Gabriella's attempt at dodging Rosie's questions about Troy's whereabouts; however, Rosie was tired of not getting answers.

The two sat in the living room watching a movie; however, both of their minds were far from the film.

"Mommy, please tell me where Troy is. I miss him." Rosie asked Gabriella with wide eyes, begging for an answer.

A doorbell saved Gabriella from answering. Shoot. She forgot about Chad coming over to drop off Aiden. At least, Rosie could be distracted from missing Troy for a bit.

"Aunty Gabi!" Aiden screamed before giving Gabriella a quick hug, and immediately finding Rosie and grabbing her outstretched hand. The two then ran for the backyard to play.

Gabriella started turning back towards Chad, "Thanks for bringing Aid over." However, Gabriella was caught off guard once she turned around to see Chad's serious face. And you don't usually see Chad Danforth with a serious face. Troy. Chad had also come to talk about Troy.

"Chad-" Gabriella began.

Chad interrupted. "Gabriella, you messed up," Chad said plainly.

This, of course, made Gabriella upset. He couldn't possibly understand the risks. Gabriella looked behind her before closing the door and leading her and Chad to the front porch.

"Look, Chad, if Troy sent you here to explain, please, just don't. What happened, Chad, it's for the best."

Chad stared at Gabriella. "He told me what happened, but he didn't send me to talk to you," Chad explained. "Gabriella, you have no idea what Troy's been through. You couldn't even understand half of it." Chad stated.

"But Chad, how could you let Aiden be around Troy, knowing that happened?" Gabriella tried to reason.

"Don't you dare bring Aiden into this that way. Troy loves Aiden, and Aiden loves him back, just as much. He's not only my best friend, Gabriella, but he's my brother. And I would've thought you, more than anyone, understood Troy and his character. He's told me that you would understand him more than anyone", Chad replied, becoming angry and upset at Gabriella's question. However, Chad wasn't done yet. "I don't know where you heard this from, but you don't know Gabriella's whole story, you don't have a single fucking clue, Gab," Chad stated sadly.

Gabriella didn't know what to say except. "What do you want me to do, Chad?" Gabriella looked up at Chad, exhausted.

"I want you to talk to Troy. He's crushed, Gabriella. You judged him without knowing what happened. Troy's already held so much burden inside him. He doesn't deserve more, Gabriella, especially not from you. Please, promise me you will talk to him. I know he's hurt you in the past, but he cares so much for you and Rosie. Don't ruin this, Gab." Chad left Gabriella with that note before calling Aiden and leaving the Montez residence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone~ I hope you and your families are well and staying safe. I have a dilemma LOL. I don't think a lot of people are digging this story anymore :( I'm not sure whether to delete it or keep going? Are you still interested in the story to continue?**

The days kept looming over Gabriella, most of her time spent being distracted by Rosie, the fear of James's threats, but most of all, she couldn't shake the feeling of missing Troy. When Chad confronted Gabriella the other day, she realized how quick she was to judge Troy. Yes, James's threat chipped at her side, but for all Gabriella knew, James could have twisted whatever he had mentioned to Gabriella. James was never known to be a truthful man, and Gabriella knew that. She wanted to see Troy and explain, but she couldn't figure out how to do that. She assumed he would be pretty upset about her abrupt leave. Although Gabriella couldn't figure out how to approach him, he deserved an apology; as soon as possible. Gabriella made the slightly selfish decision to bring Rosie with her. She knew Troy was fond of her, and maybe he wouldn't be too angry is he saw her.

Gabriella crouched down to Rosie's height. "How do you feel about going to Troy's house?"

Rosie immediately stopped reading and looked up at her mom and whispered, "No." Of course, this concerned Gabriella; she knew Rosie was as much as close to Troy than he was.

"Why not baby?" Gabriella asked softly, grabbing Rosie's arm to rub her hands up and down her arms.

Rosie looked up at Gabriella with anger. "I don't want to go! You ruin everything!" Rosie shouted, pulling her arm back and running to her room, slamming the door shut.

Gabriella was appalled at Rosie's behavior as she stepped back and stared ahead in confusion. What had she ruined? She waited a moment or two before entering Rosie's room to see her by her window with her knees up against her chest.

"Rosie?" Gabriella asked softly while walking towards her quietly. Once she had reached Rosie, her heart broke, seeing quiet tears rolling down her cheeks. Rosie finally looked at her mom and let out a soft sob. Gabriella picked Rosie up and sat on the bed, holding Rosie to her chest.

"What did I ruin, baby?"

Rosie tried to wiggle out of Gabriella's hold, but Gabriella held her tight. Rosie eventually looked up to her mom. "You made Troy leave me." She whispered. Gabriella looked at Rosie and couldn't help the tears that were coming. She knew that she would cry for Rosie's well-being. She also knew she would cry for Troy's being, even though she would never admit her. But for the concern, she felt towards Troy and Rosie and it broke her heart more than she knew. However, Rosie wasn't done. "Aidy said he heard his daddy saying that you were angry with her. Mommy, he made you smile. I've never seen you smile since daddy. But daddy is mean to me and doesn't like me, but Troy does."

Gabriella swallowed. She realized know, more than ever, she needed to apologize to Troy.

Once Rosie and Gabriella reached Troy's house, Gabriella couldn't stop shaking her leg nervously. She figured that maybe Troy would ignore Gabriella's call so that the best thing would be showing up at his door and hoping for the best. Gabriella held Rosie's hand tightly while ringing the doorbell and knocking twice. Thankfully Gabriella heard footsteps approaching near the door.

However, imagine Gabriella's surprise seeing Alberquerque's "golden girl," Sharpay. Gabriella stepped back in utter shock and a hinge of resentment.

"Gabriella," Sharpay sighed; however, it wasn't ridiculing. It was also shocking. Gabriella and Sharpay stared at each other for a good while, before Sharpay took her eyes away from her and shuddered, and then turned her attention back to Gabriella. "Are you here for Troy by any chance?" As much as Gabriella didn't want to admit it, she could sense a form of relief in both her voice and body language.

"Y-yes. I am." Gabriella started with shaky confidence.

"Great! Um, come inside, please!" Gabriella reluctantly followed Sharpay inside, confused out of her mind. She heard Troy's voice before seeing him. He looked down at what seemed a coloring book with a little blond boy sitting close to him.

"Who was it, Shar? I don't like surprises." Troy stated with a bit of annoyance, eyes still focused on the coloring book.

Sharpay let out a nervous laugh. "Well, the good thing, it's not a surprise." She quickly motioned Gabriella to come forward, flashing a sweet smile at Rosie."

"What are you-" Now, imagine Troy's surprise. He completely stopped coloring and kept his eyes trained on Gabriella. His face seemed passive; he then looked down at Rosie to see her hiding behind her mom's leg. Rosie saw and smiled back, waving her small hand towards Troy.

Sharpay interrupted Troy's reaction and crouched down to Rosie, who stood behind very nervously. "Hi, what's your name?" Sharpay asked softly.

Rosie replied with hesitance, "Rosie."

Hi Rosie, I have someone who I think would like to meet you."

Rosie suddenly became a bit bolder. "Who?" She asked, stepping away from her mom's leg. Sharpay motioned the blond six-year-old. He politely and quickly walked to his mother's side and introduced himself. "Hi! I'm Jace!" Rosie smiled and reintroduced herself. "Do you like mudpies?" Jace asked enthusiastically.

"I like them with worms!" Rosie replied, growing enthusiastically as well. Jace's smile widened.

"Come with me! There are so many worms in uncle Troy's backyard!" Rosie looked up at her mother for permission. Rosie wasn't the easiest person to open up to. The fact that her daughter was excited to play with, Gabriella could never hold her back from that. Gabriella nodded with granted permission.

"Well, I will go and watch them and make sure the worms don't follow inside," Sharpay said with a sigh, nodded curtly, and left the two complicated lovers alone.

For the first time, Troy's hostility surfaced above him. "What are you doing here?" Troy asked, putting away the crayons, making room for Gabriella to sit.

Gabriella stood standing and asked the question that's been on her mind, right when she saw Sharpay at the door. "What's Sharpay doing here?" Gabriella asked quietly, trying hard to keep her voice neutrally.

Troy continued to stare at Gabriella with a confused expression but knew he needed to explain.

"We're still friends, Gabriella, and before your head thinks otherwise because I know you do; Sharpay's happily married with a kid nonetheless, who also happens to be my godson. Sharpay and her husband are getting ready to go on a date, so I'm watching their son for the night. Now, you understand the story, right?"

Gabriella's cheek flushed with embarrassment. "I suppose I deserved that." She spoke.

Gabriella took a deep breath before her apology. "I'm sorry for what I said to you and treated you. I misjudged you and didn't give you a chance to explain. And I understand that you're angry, but I would like to hear what happened."

Troy looked down, shaking his head, and then looked at Gabriella. "You were the last person who I thought would judge me. I'm upset because I felt that it was my fault for not sharing the car crash experience with you, and that is something I should have done. I take full responsibility, but I was reminded why I didn't want to tell anyone in the first place." Troy admitted.

Gabriella felt more guilty than ever because she knew he was right. "I'm sorry."

Troy responded after a pregnant silence. "I know."

"I would like to hear what happened to Troy."

Troy sighed tiredly. "I know I usually don't act this way, but not tonight, Gabriella, not tonight. I'm taking care of Jace today."

Gabriella couldn't help but understand his reasoning of not wanting to talk. She would've said the same thing about Rosie. The little ones come first, sometimes. "I understand," Gabriella replied solemnly, feeling hopeless.

However, Troy knew he couldn't push her away forever, mostly since most of him wanted to be with Gabriella.

"I'm free tomorrow. If you want to talk, I mean." Troy stated.

Gabriella took this opportunity. She couldn't let anyone interfere with the relationship between them. They had established they were going to trust and maybe even love each other. Gabriella didn't even hesitate to agree, "Thank you."

By the time their conversation ended, Rosie, Jace, and Sharpay walked back into the house. Rosie and Jace having mud all over their hands and some mud smeared into their faces. Sharpay looked up and sighed, tiredly looking at Gabriella. I'm sorry for the mess." Gabriella smiled at Sharpay, something she never thought she would ever do. "It's okay, thank you for watching Rosie," Sharpay responded with a smile and small nod. She looked at Troy. "Let me give this one a bath before I leave."

"Thank you, one less worry about spending time with my favorite heathen," Troy replied, sarcastically. In truth, Troy was honored knowing someone trusted him with their child to look over, protect, and teach. He loved his heathen with all he has.

Troy turned to Gabriella, who was ready to leave. "See you tomorrow, Gab." Before they could go, Rosie ran up to Troy and hugged him tightly. Troy didn't mind the mud at all. Troy hugged back, whispering something into her ear, in which Rosie nodded back. Tomorrow the answers will be revealed, but Gabriella was ready for the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

Troy thought a lot about Gabriella and their relationship in the past couple of days. As great as they may have been at times, Troy knew that there would always be a seed of distrust with Gabriella. He knew he couldn't blame her; he did, but what Troy wasn't expecting was Gabriella to judge his character. Troy would never share this with Gabriella, but the car accident changed his life. If he thought his life was a mess before he left Gabriella, none of that compared to what Troy went through the following months. And he was about to pull it all out in the open in front of Gabriella.

* Gabriella's house*

Gabriella heard two knocks on the door and felt her heart race and her mouth become dry. She knew she had messed up, but it wasn't just because James got to her, but it was because she added on to Troy's guilt. She opened the door to find Troy looking down, not being able to look at Gabriella.

"Come in." Gabriella gestured inside. Troy followed her inside. If he was honest, he was expecting to be hurdled by the small girl he'd grown fond of. Gabriella sensed what he thought when she saw him look around the house. "She's at her friend's house." Troy just nodded. Gabriella felt the awkward tension. "Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"No, it's okay, I'm good. Thank you, though." Troy said softly, trying to muster up a smile for Gabriella's sake. "Um, I don't want to seem upfront, but I can sense things are awkward right now. Do you think we can start talking about….well, you know." Troy pursed his lips together, waiting for an answer.

Damn. He always knows. Gabriella thought. "Yeah, we-we should do that." Gabriella sat down before taking a deep breath. "Before we talk, I want to say sorry, Troy. What I did and said to you was way out of line, and it wasn't fair to you for not listening to your explanation."

Troy just stared at Gabriella with an unreadable expression before nodding and saying thank you with a small smile.

"But Gabriella, I want to know how you even heard about what happened?" Troy questioned. This question had been eating up Troy ever since the day Gabriella came over.

Gabriella prepared herself. A part of her hoped he wouldn't ask her that, but in retrospect, how could he not? "Um, James came over here after I dropped off Rosie at daycare the other day." Troy was shocked and felt his eyebrows rise involuntarily.

"He somehow found out that Rosie had a seizure and he was upset. He came here to talk to me, and well, I was pretty angry about how he was treating me…" Gabriella zoned out, being reminded of what James did to her that day.

"Gabriella," Troy stated, which woke up Gabriella's trance. "You okay? I lost you there for a second.

Gabriella shook her head, trying to get back to what they were talking about. "Sorry. Um, but yeah, he was upset that he didn't know about what happened. Then he threatened me, saying that he was going to claim full custody of Rosie. And well, that scared the shit out of me. James is the most unpredictable person I've ever come across. I was fighting him about that, and then he brought up something that caught my attention." Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"Go on, Gab." Troy encouraged softly.

"He told me that you were in a car crash and how it killed two kids. I was just scared that James would do something if I kept being around you, and the whole thing got me spooked out about Rosie. One fucked up thought connected with another, and this mess happened." Gabriella tore her gaze away and let out a deep sigh before facing Troy.

"Shit, Gab. I don't know what to say to that. But are you okay now?" Troy was concerned, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting that explanation.

"I will be." Gabriella nodded to herself.

"Okay then, I guess it's my turn to explain." Troy pressed his hand down to prevent his leg from shaking any further. He took one more deep breath and laid it out in the open. "I was with my mom when it happened. We were going off the freeway, and we got passed by a fast car, which threw my mom and me off a bit. I'm not proud of it, but you know how I get when anyone crosses me and people I love." Gabriella knew that, and she had talked about it with Troy, that it made her feel scared sometimes, and he promised to stop acting so and to be patient and level-headed when things took a turn for the worst. He owed that to Gabriella because if he didn't listen, so many situations could have gone worse. But this time was different. "This guy was speeding and swerving. I immediately knew he was drunk, but this was like 4 P.M. He was wasted beyond belief. I tried to ignore it, but then my mom pointed out that there was the sign that says 'baby on board on the back of the car. I started freaking out because we ended up behind his car and saw two car seats in the back. He saw me checking out the car and then rolled his window down to say something. He asked if I wanted to race. Of course, I said no, because well, I would never do something like that, much less when two kids were in the back seat. There were two boys. The light turned green, and he told me to watch him. Next thing I know, he broke quick and I-I, he crashed me from behind. Gabriella wasn't wearing his seat belt. He died on impact."

Gabriella's throat started to swell up. She couldn't imagine seeing something like that. Just the thought made her feel sick.

"My mom and I, along with a couple of other people gathered around the car. But my main concern was getting to those kids. Both of them-" Troy stopped to gather himself before continuing. "Neither of them were buckled either. Both of them ended up on the floor in the front seats. They were so tiny. They couldn't have been older than three. Both of them were injured. There was a guy behind us too who also got it, but he was a paramedic. So he and I went to the car to try to get the kids out. There was so much blood, Gabriella. We pulled both of them out but one of them, the youngest one. He couldn't make it. We knew he wasn't going to make it. The doctor tried to help with what he had, but it wasn't enough." Gabriella sensed that Troy wouldn't be okay and felt even guiltier for putting him through this heartbreak again. Troy shook his head and continued. "The worst part was his brother. He was crying and screaming like no other. He kept trying to get to him, but there was no way I would make him watch his brother die. He was still lying down, and I didn't want to risk hurting him more, so I covered his view. He scratched me and kicked me to the point where I knew he would get up and run. I looked at the doctor, not knowing if I should pick him up. He nodded to me for a second but went back to try and revive the other brother. So, I picked him up and held him. I tried to hold on tight, and eventually, he gave up on fighting and just cried. I did what I could've done, and I whispered to him, saying it was going to be okay when he and I both knew it wasn't, but he just gave up. But I made sure he didn't look because all I knew was that if he did, he'd never be okay." Troy didn't even realize he was crying until Gabriella reached out to wipe away his tears. Troy moved back from Gabriella. "I-I need some air." Gabriella nodded, understanding. Troy disappeared into the backyard.

Gabriella decided to see him because he did not deserve to be alone. She walked out to see him sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. Gabriella slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him. She hesitated but grabbed one of his hands and held it in hers. "Talk to me." Gabriella chided.

Troy looked up, letting his hand rest in Gabriella's palm, but he made no move to look at her. "I keep doing this."

"Doing what, Troy?" Gabriella squeezed his hand.

"I keep killing these kids. I get it why you wouldn't want Rosie around me, and I understand Gabriella, I understand." Troy shut his eyes and broke down even more.

"Look at me right now, Troy Bolton," Gabriella demanded, throwing Troy entirely off guard with his tone and looked at her.

"You are not a killer. You did not kill that child." Gabriella stated.

"Gabriella, no, I di-" Troy tried to convince her, looking away.

Gabriella would not let the man she loves sabotage himself into thinking that horrible nightmare.

"I said, look at me." She waited until Troy looked at her. She grabbed his face with both of her hands. "Now, you listen to me and don't you dare look away. You are not a killer. Troy, you've saved those kids. And I'll tell you how. That little boy who was in your arms, Troy, you saved him. I even know that he would never, ever be the same if he saw his brother died. I'm more than sure that was traumatic, but you saved him from anything more than that. You are not the one who killed that little boy. His father did, and deep down, you know that. Everyone who was there with you that day knew that. You saved one of them. Then remember that little girl who had a seizure? Troy, you didn't make her have that seizure. But you helped while she was having one. You helped to keep her safe as much as she could. Even that little girl knew that. Why do you think she gave you that hug? And Aiden, god, I swear Chad Danforth has corrupted his child, doing god knows what." Gabriella paused, letting out a strained chuckle seeing Troy finally smile, even if it was a small one. She knew she was getting through with him. Gabriella continued. "But when Chad came to chew my ass out, which I'm happy he did. He said that Aiden loved you so much. I know he sees you as another father. After losing his mother, I wouldn't be able to trust if I were that baby boy, but he trusted you." Now Gabriella couldn't hold back her tears, and she gave him his final testament. "But Troy, most of all, you saved Rosie. And I'm not talking just about the seizure. Physically you saved her that day because I froze, but you knew what to do through it and after that. But you saved her with something that no one else or I could ever do. She loves you. She's been scared all her life with James and so many other things, but God Troy, she loves you." Gabriella paused and made Troy face her. "Because you saved Rosie, you saved me. Troy Bolton, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. And I don't ever want you to say something like that ever again. You are our hero." Troy put his hands on top of Gabriella's and continued to cry. "But most of all, Troy, you are not Jack," Troy told Gabriella of how much he used to hit and yell at Troy when he was a little boy. His father and mother couldn't conceive another baby due to his mother's health, so he blamed Troy for all of that, saying he didn't deserve to be alive and that he was a monster. Troy vowed that he would never, ever hurt his future children like how his father did to him. Troy drew in a sharp breath, having no idea what Gabriella would say, talking about Troy's deranged father. "You are not like him. He treated you and your mother in the most terrible way. I know he said and did terrible things to you when you were a little boy. You have the biggest heart for the people you love, especially those tiny humans that, for some reason, a good reason, who can't get enough of you. You are not him. You are Troy, and Troy Bolton is the most amazing man I have ever met." Gabriella couldn't help herself for what came next, what she's been wanting to do since their paths crossed again. She kissed him, and it was the most amazing thing that could've happened for both of them, and Troy kissed back. The stars had aligned again. What came after could wait for another time, but right here, right now, was the perfect place for them to be.


	12. Chapter 12

Things between Gabriella and Troy had simmered down. They both agreed to have better communication and to take time to listen to each other. There was no point in starting over, if the same things keep happening.

Rosie was in-between the pair and had dozed off watching Lilo and Stitch with her two favorite people side by side. Gabriella felt Rosie's head lull and decided to take her to bed. Troy decided to get up and stretch after letting out a silent yawn. A yellow envelope caught Troy's attention. He walked over to it and saw it was addressed to Gabriella. However, what completely caught his attention was who it was addressed from.

_Oregon Department of Justice: Child Support_

Gabriella quietly entered the room, nervous seeing what Troy was looking at.

"Gab, is this from James?" Troy asked. He couldn't imagine what Gabriella must have been going through with James and the custody he wanted to claim. Him and Gabriella knew there was no way in hell that Rosie should ever be under Rosie's guardianship, but Gabriella didn't know what to do.

She sighed, leaning against the kitchen door's frame. "I don't know what I'm going to do Troy, I have no where to go. James is a fucking psycho and I don't know what the hell he has planned yet." Troy pulled Gabriella into a hug, seeing her distress. He layed his head on top of Gabriella's and ran his hands up and down her back, hoping to soothe her. "We'll figure it out, baby. Promise." Gabriella nodded and leaned into his comfort.

"Hey, how do you feel if we go for a walk after Rosie's done napping?"

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed, nodding her head. "It'll be a good idea to get some fresh air and get outside."

Once Rosie woke up, Troy and Gabriella got her ready and they ventured towards the park. Once they reached the park, Rosie ran off to the swings, where Gabriella and Troy kept an eyefull watch sitting down on a bench. Through all the turmoil and stress, Gabriella was thankful that Troy was standing by her. She really couldn't imagine how she would be handling all this, if it weren't for Troy. She leaned her head against his shoulder and let out a small giggle.

Troy looked down curious, "What's so funny?"

Gabriella continued to smile looking straight ahead. "The last time we were like this was in your treehouse the night after championships." Troy smiled at Gabriella and kissed her head.

"Mommy!" A little girl screamed, immediately grabbing Troy and Gabriella's attention, causing both of them to run towards the noise.

Troy saw it before Gabriella did. A man grabbed Rosie and was dragging her into a black car. Troy broke away from Gabriella and ran with all his will and grabbed Rosie from his arms, causing Rosie to trip over and scrape her knees on the black concrete. Gabriella panicked and quickly pulled Rosie into her arms, the little girl sobbing and clinging onto Gabriella with her dear life. Gabriella shielded Rosie, preventing her head turning to seeing what Troy was doing.

Troy did not hesitate for a second when throwing his fist continuously to the man's face.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. You." Troy growled before grabbing his neck and putting him in a choke hold. "She's a child. What kind of sicko takes a child away like that." Troy shouted. His yell caught the other attention of the other dads in the park who came rushing towards the two. "Who are you!" Troy screamed. Finally, Troy was separated from the man who remained speechless and was sporting a bloody nose and a busted lip.

Troy took deep breaths and calmed himself before breaking away from the men holding him back trying to understand the scene.

"Fuck dude! What the hell is your problem! That's my fucking niece asshole" The man screamed, in pain. Good. He deserved it. Thankfully, he was still being held at arms length by one of the fathers. Troy heard footsteps running towards them, demanding they tell them what happened. The cops. Troy knew he had to get a handle with himself. He did not act well, angry.

"This sicko was going to kidnap my girlfriend's child." Troy bit out. One of the officers came closer and started at the verdict. He paused and brought out handcuffs ordering him to get down on his knees and put his hands above his head. Troy was mixed with emotions of frustration and relief. "Who is this guy?" Troy demanded. The cop who handcuffed him handed him to the other officer to take him away. The officer made his way to Troy. "That's Dean Sebastion. He's been under probation, but no way is he going anywhere else, only behind bars." Troy's mind caught on Dean's last name. _Sebastian… James's last name is Sebastian. Was he…_? The cop interrupted Troy's train of thought. "Is the child's mother here?" The cop questioned.

Troy nodded and led the way back to the area they were sitting before. Troy's heart broke when he saw Gabriella and Rosie both sobbing. Gabriella lifted her head hearing footsteps, quickly wiping tears. Gabriella got nervous when she saw the cop approaching. Were they able to find the guy who almost kidnapped her daughter? Was Troy in trouble?

"Hello, I'm officer Davis." The officer quietly introduced himself to the couple, keeping in mind the little girl's shaking form.

Gabriella wiped her tears quickly before extending her free hand to shake with the officer, still holding Rosie close.

"Hello. Please tell me you caught and identified the man." Gabriella begged.

"We did. His name is Dean Sebastian. He just got out of the system for drug possession and armed robbery." The officer stated

Gabriella immediately gasped and became stiff after hearing that name. Seeing so, Troy's question becoming answered. So he was related to James.

"He's," Gabriella took a deep breath before continuing, "He's my daughter's father's brother."

"I'm assuming your talking about Mr. James Sebastian."

Gabriella nodded her head in confirmation.

"That man does not have a good record on himself either. Well, Dean will be behind bars soon. However, I must warn you. You and your child are not safe in that house. We have an option of patrolling around your house for your safety." The officer suggested.

Gabriella immediately knew that she did not feel safe in her home. James had come there multiple times, violating his contract with the law.

"They can stay with me." Troy quipped, offering another option.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea." Troy was caught off guard by her answer. Was it because she saw how he handled Dean, after grabbing Rosie.

Gabriella looked at him in alarm, "No it's not that. I just feel that James is everywhere, and he's known for being sneaky. Troy to be honest, I don't think it's safe for you to be at your home either."

Troy nodded in understanding taking that into consideration.

"I agree with Gabriella, Mr…" The officer trailed off waiting for an answer. Troy responded right away. "Bolton, Troy Bolton, sir"

"Mr. Bolton," officer Davis continued. "Your safety is also in danger, knowing Sebastian's track record with the law. Is there anywhere else you can stay for the time being?"

Gabriella couldn't think about any solutions.

"Maybe Chad or Sharpay's?" Troy suggested, knowing she especially might not agree with the latter suggestion.

Gabriella didn't even put Sharpay in an ill consideration. However, she off the bat knew the answer. "No, they both have children living with them, I don't want them to be put in potential danger, too." Troy nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, I didn't think about that." Troy whispered. Gabriella sent him a reassuring smile.

"Whatever the option is, I would consider a farther destination he may not have knowledge of. However, Miss. Montez, I guarantee you, as an officer and a father, we will put a stop to these men, and make sure all of your safety is ensured." Officer Davis looked at all three of them.

Troy thought of one more solution. It was a long shot.

"Gabs, how do you feel about Alberquerque?" Troy questioned with slight hesitation.


	13. Chapter 13

"Albuquerque?" Gabriella squeaked. Gabriella has done so much to forget that city. The city that brought her so many things, but destroyed it all. There was a reason she moved away, to get a fresh start.

Troy just continued to look at Gabriella, gauging for an answer, but Gabriella couldn't think of a response.

Officer Davis caught on to the dilemma and decided to break the awkward silence. "How about we come to the station, and we can take it from there."

Gabriella gulped and quickly nodded. Anything to get away from the question.

Troy examined Gabriella's silent response and was frustrated. He understood that Alberquerqe may not be her favorite place, especially because of well, him; but she had to understand that going back maybe her only option. However, he knew at that moment that it wasn't an appropriate time to try and convince her. He'd wait until they were at the station.

By the time the four of them reached the station, Rosie had fallen asleep. Gabriella continued to hold Rosie while stroking her hair. The day, barely even reaching 2 P.M. had already drained Gabriella. Admittedly, the police station was the last place she wanted to be. In fact, Gabriella wanted to be alone for just one night. Not Troy, not Rosie, definitely not James. She just wanted time to breathe just for one fucking second, but she was ashamed for wanting that luxury.

Troy nudged her awake after a good couple of minutes. "We need to talk," Troy stated.

Gabriella's heart was beating fast that she was almost certain that Rosie could hear little thumps against her ears.

"Yeah?" Gabriella breathed.

"Seriously though, how about going back home?" Troy asked again.

"I don't know Troy." Gabriella admittedly sighed.

Troy turned his full body to Gabriella. "Why not? I talked to my parents about it and they said they were cool with us staying with them for a while."

"No," Gabriella stated.

"Gabriella for Christ's sake give me a reason." Troy bit out.

Gabriella had reached her breaking point. "Well, Troy there's a number of reasons. Mainly though, I don't want to count on your parents to house me and Rosie. Maybe we can go to Alberquerque, but I can't stay in your parents' home. I won't bother them."\

"Gabriella, you and Rosie are not a bother. They love you and I'm sure they'll love Rosie too, it'll be great with the three of us. We'll figure it out." Troy said trying to convince Gabriella, feeling slightly angered about her point.

Gabriella took a deep breath before saying this next. "Troy. You have to understand, you are not Rosie's father. You don't have to watch out for us. And honestly, I think it is a good idea to go back to Alberquerque, but you, not me and Rosie. I didn't even want you involved in this situation in the first place." Gabriella admitted.

Troy's could count on one hand at the times he's been mad at Gabriella, but this. This broke him.

"Gabriella, I never said I was Rosie's father. But I thought it was obvious that I care about you both. So much. I-I love you guys." Troy admitted, causing Gabriella to settle her gaze not knowing what to say. She assumed that Troy did care about her and Rosie a lot, but it wasn't like they were together again. Gabriella didn't think that bridge could fully be repaired.

"I-I don't know what to say, Troy," Gabriella whispered looking away from Troy.

Troy couldn't help but feel gutted. Had the last couple of weeks not meant anything to her? He wanted to be a part of their lives as more than a friend, but as someone who will protect them. However, Troy knew that this whole ordeal wasn't about him. It was about Gabriella and Rosie's safety. "Okay, I understand," Troy whispered. "How about going to your mom's place, instead?"

Gabriella continued to look away examining the impossibility. She finally encouraged herself to look at Troy.

"Troy, my mom doesn't know that Rosie even exists" Gabriella admitted teary eyes and watched as Troy's eyes widened and his body slacked not knowing how to respond.


End file.
